


The Message

by Sariel79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty talk Iggy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, POV Third Person, Porn with a little plot!, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariel79/pseuds/Sariel79
Summary: Ignis is your husband and the two of you have been trying to get pregnant. Feeling frisky one day you send him a dirty message, hoping it’ll get your point across - and boy does it ever!





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! *waves excitedly like a total dork* Hope you enjoy my second ever FFXV fanfic! It ended up a little longer and fluffier than originally planned, but I’m pleased with how it turned out. Comments appreciated!
> 
> Follow me at http://becauseimanerd.tumblr.com/ and come say HI!

“Very well, gentlemen. Everything seems to be in order. Meeting adjured.”

There were mutterings and audible sighs as the small gathering of advisors and dignitaries instantly began to relax after hearing their king speak those words. They slowly stood and began gathering their papers, preparing to depart. Ignis Scientia, who had been seated to the immediate right of King Noctis, rose and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he leaned on the other that was pressed to the table. He exhaled loudly.

Noctis, who had already stepped away from the table to face the window and look out upon the city below, turned back to face his chief advisor. “What is it?”

The man straightened and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “It’s nothing, Your Majesty. I fear I am more than a little tired is all. If there is nothing further you require, I shall take my leave.”

Noctis clasped his oldest friend on the shoulder warmly. “Nothing is needed, thank-you Iggy. Go home and get some rest.” He removed his hand, then said “Hey – how is Y/N?” He paused tentatively. “Any…updates?”

Ignis went thin-lipped. Noctis was one of the very few people that knew he and his wife were struggling to get pregnant. He appreciated the king’s discretion on the matter, not being too direct with his questions lest their conversation be overheard as there will still a few people in the room slowly making their way out. “Thank you for your inquiry, but no. No changes.” He looked away.

Noctis smiled as he turned to go back to the window, watching the sun begin to set over Insomnia. “Everything will be fine. I’m sure of it.”

Wishing to have his King’s confidence at the moment, Ignis began to pull his phone out of his pocket. He’d had it on silent during the meeting and now wanted to call Y/N to let her know he was heading home. As he looked at the screen, he noticed that there was a notification that she had sent him a video message barely 10 minutes prior, the thumbnail image being her smiling face. Ignis thought it was odd that she would send him this type of message and not a text or voicemail, but he smiled all the same as he selected ‘OPEN’ on the message. The video automatically began to play.

Her beautiful face filled the frame. _“Hey baby. Hope you’ve been having a good day today, I know I have. I went shopping and got myself some new shoes…”_ She pulled up into the frame a pair of black stiletto heels. _“…aaand other things…”_ she trailed off, looking away coyly, then paused before continuing. _“But since I was off work today and it was so lonely here without you, I decided to *get* off.”_ The camera quickly panned down and stopped as the image of her spread legs and naked sex appeared on the screen.

Ignis blanched. 

She began teasing herself languidly. _“Mmm, it feels so good…”_

Ignis clutched the phone to his chest, thankful to the Six that the volume on the video was so low that only he could hear his wife’s purrs of pleasure and Noctis, who was mere feet away, was none the wiser.

Of course, it was just as he had this thought that Noctis turned, and looked at the tactician. “You’re still here? Go home! And give Y/N my regards!”

Ignis’s eyes went wide and he found his mouth suddenly dry. Unable to form words, he bowed to his king, grabbed his briefcase and hastily exited the room. He sped thru the almost empty hall to the elevator, silently thanking the Gods that he seemed to be the only one boarding as he pressed the floor for the parking garage and the doors slid closed. When the elevator began to make it’s decent, Ignis dared to pull the phone away from his chest and once again watch Y/N pleasure herself - her nether-lips flush and engorged. As she continued to stimulate her tender pearl of nerves, Ignis could see her fingers becoming coated in her juices.

 _“What do you think baby? You like what you see?”_ She said between moans, voice dripping with desire. _“Know what would make it better? If your were here fucking me in my tight wet pussy…making you cum.”_

Ignis brought his head black against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes and letting out a low moan. His eyes opened again as he felt a tightening in his pants, becoming highly aroused by his wife’s ministrations. He began to reach for the front of his trousers, but at that moment the elevator signaled that he was at his destination an the doors were about to open. He attempted to compose himself, placing his briefcase in front of him to hide his growing erection as the doors opened and he was greeted by two Glaives waiting to board.

They nodded respectfully. “Sir.”

He nodded silently in return and made his way out of the elevator and into the parking garage, careful to be not so fast as to alarm anyone. When he reached his vehicle, Ignis practically tore the driver’s side door open, throwing his briefcase into the empty passenger seat. Closing the door and starting the engine he looked at his phone once more. Y/N continued to stoke herself.

 _“Baby, it’s just not the same without you. Please come home soon. I need you so badly.”_ The video ended.

Knuckles white upon the steering wheel, Ignis rushed out of the garage and sped home.

**~~~~~~**

Ignis, the consummate driver, had trouble focusing on the road on the trip home, his hand straying to occasionally palm his clothed member. One particularly forceful stroke caused him to buck his hips forward, practically slamming on the breaks. The car behind him honked angrily but luckily no other harm was done. Ignis bit his lip, mad at himself for nearly causing an accident from the intoxicating effect Y/N’s video was having on him. 

He reached the apartment building in record time. Parking in his reserved spot next to his wife’s vehicle, Ignis silently cursed at the thought of having to take yet another elevator to get to their penthouse, however he was once again grateful beyond measure that he was the only one on board. On the ride up a wicked thought entered Iggy’s head. When he got home he wanted to take Y/N right then and there; not wanting to waste any more time, he proceeded to remove his jacket and untuck his button down shirt. Upon reflection however, Ignis did not feel this was too scandalous, as he had on rare occasions done this when it was a particularly hot summer’s day and he was desperate to get out of his formal attire. Smirking, he went to undo his belt buckle and the button on his trousers - his erection desperate to be sprung free of it’s confinement.

He finally reached to top floor. The elevator chimed as the door opened and granted Ignis access the the hallway and the apartment door beyond. His strides were long and determined, the sound of his blood rushing in his ears as he finally reached his destination, hands practically shaking as he put his key in the lock, grasped the handle, and swung the door inward.

The apartment was silent save the low pops and crackles from the fireplace. Ignis closed the door and set down his briefcase. He took a few steps from the entryway into the main room and there she was. She was seated on a long chaise lounge, hair down and eyes heavy-lidded with lust. She was wearing the stiletto heels she had shown in the video, as well as a sheer black kimono and black garters and stockings with no panties. The kimono hung open, her full breasts laid bare.

Ignis said nothing as he rushed to her, swooping her body up into his arms in one deft movement.

“I see you got my message,’ she giggled.

Ignis practically slammed her against the wall and she maneuvered her hips so her legs could wrap deliciously around his waist.

“That was very naughty of you kitten,’ he growled. He met his lips with hers fiercely, plunging his tongue into the depth’s of his lover’s mouth. She moaned against his lips. Without breaking the kiss, Ignis finally released his rock hard member, lining up with her entrance, and drove it into her balls deep, impaling Y/N with his cock.

She broke the kiss and screamed with pleasure, not caring if the whole building heard.

Ignis bottoming out within Y/N felt so unbelievably good. He slammed into her again and again as he held her tightly against the wall. The vibrations from their rough lovemaking causing picture frames to fall to the floor and shatter. Neither of them cared. She dug her nails harshly into Ignis’s back, the other into the wooden door frame, splinters prying off in her grasp.  
He explored her with his mouth, biting and kissing at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. His hand squeezing the soft orb of one of her breasts, leaning over so his lips could latch on to the deliciously taught nipple.

“Oh yeah baby…just like that,” she whimpered.

Releasing it with a wet pop he moved to the other breast, loving how they bounced with every snap of his hips. 

Ignis drug a hand down between their bodies and thumbed her clit, alternating between circling and stroking as he moved his lips to her shell-like ear, tongue running along its curvature. The sensation of his warm breath sending shivers down Y/N’s spine as she listened to his sinful whispers.

“Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock. You like me fucking you don’t you? Is this what you’ve been thinking about all day – me screwing you senseless? Breeding you?”

“Astrals, yes!” She moaned again, then her breath hitching she cried out, “I’m gonna cum soon…gonna cum so hard.”

His thrusting intensified, if that was even possible. Grunting he said, “Me too baby.”

“Give it to me,” she whispered.

Ignis buried his face in her neck, murmuring incoherently. Her orgasm broke free like the bursting of a dam - panting and eyes rolling back with pleasure as the walls of her slick passage clamped down on Ignis’s cock. Then with a hiss, his hands clamped down almost painfully on Y/N’s thighs as he too came - shooting hot, thick ropes of his essence into her. He continued his thrusts as they rode out their climax together.

Ignis slowed to a stop, releasing his vice-like grip on his wife’s legs. She was sure to have bruising there tomorrow. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing the abused skin peeking from under her clothing over the next several days as they healed, a reminder of their intense lovemaking. He slipped his softening shaft out of her and the couple slid to the floor in an exhausted tangle of limbs. Neither said a word as they came off their respective highs and tried to regulate their breathing.

Y/N broke the silence first. “There’s no way I’m not pregnant, you came in my brain.” 

Ignis chuckled as he reached for her, pulling her close. “Mmm,” he murmured. “Gods willing.”  
**~~~~~~**  
It was several weeks later, and Ignis awoke one morning to the sound of singing. He sat up, rubbing his eyes awake, noticing belatedly that the bed was cold and empty next to him. Retrieving his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on, he followed the pleasant sound. 

His pursuit led him to the kitchen, amazed that Y/N had somehow managed to get up before him. She had her phone linked with a small speaker in the room and was playing an upbeat song, switching between singing and humming the lyrics. It wasn’t Ignis’s taste in music, but the fact that it made her happy made _him_ happy. He came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

“Good morning, darling,” he said softly as he pressed his face to Y/N’s hair, inhaling the scent of her.

She leaned back into his body, noting how his sweatpants were slung low on his hips; his shirtless form radiating heat. The sensation elicited a soft hum of pleasure from deep within as she turned to face him. Ignis held her chin between his thumb and forefinger for a moment before slowly, softly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss began chaste enough, but quickly became heated as they held each other. Reluctantly, Y/N placed her hands on Ignis’s chest and nudged, breaking the kiss.

Ignis lifted an eyebrow while she smiled innocently. “Ebony?”

His face brightened. “I thought you’d never ask.” He turned to reach for the cabinet where the coffee mugs were stored and she stopped him again.

“It’s okay, I’ll get them! Can you get the cream and sugar for me?”

Ignis thought his wife’s behavior was becoming increasingly odd this morning, but he acquiesced to her request while she pulled down two mugs from the cabinet. She poured coffee into a plain black mug he had never seen before and handed it to him.

He looked at her quizzically as she began to sip from her favorite cup that stated **I don’t do mornings** in bold and aggressive lettering.

“New mug?” He asked politely, although he already knew the answer. She shrugged, not answering – eyes boring into his.

Ignis drank a few sips of the hot, bitter liquid from his own cup, and as he brought it away from his lips he noticed that the mug was turning white.

“What the blazes…”

He quickly realized it was a novelty mug that changed color when you added hot or cold liquid to it. The matte all-black finish on the mug was almost gone, exposing a glossy white one underneath and large text. Curious, Ignis read it, mouthing the words.

**#1 DAD  
…coming Dec 13th**

Ignis almost dropped the mug.

He stared back at Y/N, eyes wide and suddenly unable to breathe.

“Y…you…you’re…you’re pregnant?” He stammered.

She grinned broadly. “Six weeks. Doctor already detected a heartbeat!”

He let out a whoop of joy and hugged his wife tightly. Suddenly afraid of squeezing her too hard, he abruptly let go. “My apologies – I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Y/N laughed. “Babe, you’re not gonna break me!”

Ignoring her statement, he knelt before her and began to pepper kisses along her still flat belly, then his face adopted a serious look as he spoke to it. “You alright in there baby?” 

She giggled and ran her fingers slowly through her husband’s hair. “You really _are_ going to be the number one dad.”

Standing again, he held her face and kissed her, smiling. “I love you.”

She stared back into his piercing green orbs, hoping their child would have their father’s eyes. “I love _you_. Now c’mere”

Taking his hand in her own, she silently led Ignis out of the kitchen and back towards the bedroom.

“Where are we going?” He asked as he trailed behind her.

She turned to face him, her lids lowered and her gaze heated with newfound desire. “To celebrate.”

He shut the door behind them. 

 

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, REALLY shifted gears from the 2nd scene to the 3rd huh? I didn’t want it to be like, “and then she found out she was pregnant - the end” though, so I simply had to flesh that whole reveal out. Also, my headcannon is that Iggy does NOT normally indulge in dirty talk during sex (though he has no problem if his partner does), but in this particular fic I found it appropriate given the circumstances. XD  
> ALSO also, I picked December 13th as the baby’s due date as that is the date the Episode Ignis DLC released. ; )


End file.
